malas decisiones
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Una mala decisión puede cambiar una vida y más si es que esta está influenciada por las ideas de un desconocido... Alice aprenderá la dolorosa lección de que no todos en el mundo tienen buenos sentimientos...
1. Chapter 1

Introducción.

No sabía como había llegado a esto. Primero fue la sensación de profunda soledad, después aquel amable desconocido que le había hablado por el chat diciendo que la encontraba linda y si es que podían ser amigos y ahora su foto y un vídeo de ella completamente desnuda amenazaba con inundar la Internet sí es que no aceptaba reunirse con James Witherdale.

Alice no entendía como había llegado a esto pero sabia que aquella mala decisión la acompañaría para siempre.

**hola es solo una idea n.n espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto. Quería escribir sobre este tema desde hace un tiempo y ojala les guste n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

El Inicio

La vida de Alice Cullen podía definirse como la vida perfecta: sus padres adoraban a su única y pequeña hija, sus hermanos la querían y cuidaban como si fuese la persona más valiosa del mundo y tenía todo lo que ella deseaba antes si quiera de pedirlo. Sin embargo, y pese a eso se sentía en cierto modo sola. No era como si no tuviera amigos, los tenía pero sus únicas amigas, Bella y Rosalie, eran las novias de sus hermanos y su mejor amigo, Jasper, también era amigo de sus hermanos lo que le hacía pensar que ella no tenía amigos propios.

Por esta razón y porque veía que en el instituto habían veces en que se sentía más sola que nunca, comenzó a agregar y aceptar solicitudes de desconocidos en el facebook y en cuanto sitio social estuviese a su alcance. En un principio sintió algo de miedo porque algún chico que la agregaba fuera a querer algo más de ella. Alice sabía de los peligros en el Internet pero lentamente se fue convenciendo de que a ella no le iba a pasar nunca nada malo, de que todas las personas que tenía de amigos en las redes sociales eran buenas personas que al igual que ella buscaban amistad y algo de cariño.

Nadie sabía sobre esto, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, ni mucho menos sus hermanos. Sabía que si sus hermanos o sus padres se enteraban le darían una larga charla sobre el por qué hablar con desconocidos en la red era peligroso. Le hablarían de los pedófilos, la pornografía infantil e incluso la trata de blancas. Lo más probable era que le quitaran el computador que tenía en su habitación dejándola completamente aislada del mundo.

-No puedo entender como conoces tanta gente- le comentó Jasper el día en que todo comenzó-, cada día que veo tu perfil tienes casi 20 o 30 amigos nuevos por día ¿No estarás agregando a personas que no conoces?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Alice riendo- ¿Cómo crees? A todas las personas que tengo en mi perfil las conozco ya sea del instituto o de alguna fiesta. Tú también conoces a algunas, recuerda que vamos a casi todas las fiestas juntos.

- De todas formas debes tener cuidado. No todas las personas son buenas en el mundo y nunca está de más tener precauciones.

Alice rodó los ojos un tanto aburrida. Odiaba esa sobreprotección que todos parecían ejercer sobre ella como si fuese una pequeña niña de guardería. Sabía que todo eso era porque sus hermanos la veían como alguien a quien debían cuidar de por vida, la joven creía no ser tan frágil de hecho a sus 17 años estaba segura de que podía cuidarse sola y le fastidiaba que sus amigos quisieran verla como una niña cuando ya no lo era.

Había llegado algo temprano a casa y su madre no estaba. Sus hermanos de seguro estarían con sus respectivas novias y su padre trabajando en el hospital. Como no tenía tareas decidió conectarse un momento a facebook y escuchar algo de música.

Mientras revisaba el inicio de la página social se dio cuenta de que tenía por lo menos cinco solicitudes de amistad. Ni siquiera revisó de quienes eran, solamente las aceptó y continuó comentando y visitando los perfiles de sus amigos. Alice no sabía nada acerca de las nuevas 5 personas que tenía de amigos, los había aceptado nada más porque vio que las tres chicas y los 2 chicos que aparecían en las fotografías de perfil podrían tener su edad y eso para ella era prueba suficiente de que eran buenas personas.

_James: hola c:_

Aquel saludo la sorprendió pero pensó que solo se trataba de un nuevo amigo y decidió hablarle:

_Alice: hola._

_James: ¿de dónde eres?_

_Alice: de Forks, cerca de Seattle ¿y tú?_

_James: yo soy de Port Angeles¿cuántos años tienes?_

_Alice: 17 y tu?_

_James: 19 y ¿tienes hermano o hermanas?_

_Alice: Sí, tengo dos hermanos: Emmett de 18 y Edward que es mi mellizo también de 17 ¿Tú tienes hermanos?_

_James: No y mis padres no están casados ¿los tuyos sí lo están?_

_Alice: sip n.n_

_James: ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? _

_Alice: me gusta bailar, cantar, diseñar ropa y ver películas ¿a ti qué te gusta hacer?_

_James: También me gusta bailar y ver películas. Tal vez deberíamos reunirnos un día e ir al cine ¿qué te parece?_

_Alice: Sí, tal vez ¿Podemos hablar luego? Debo irme porque mis padres están a punto de llegar y me regañaran si me paso todo el día en el computador._

_James: Claro pero déjame decirte que por lo que se ve en tu foto de perfil eres muy hermosa_

Alice no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Jamás ningún chico que había conocido en su vida le había dicho que ella era hermosa, por alguna razón pensó que el tal James hacía eso solamente para entablar conversación con ella para la próxima vez. Sabía que no era muy guapa como para gustarle a alguien, sin embargo, se sentía bien que era en cierto modo linda para alguien. Le subía un poco el ego y su autoestima a veces tan baja.

Sus hermanos no tardaron mucho en llegar y en insistirle para que vieran una película juntos en el salón, la verdad es que James le había caído bien aunque prácticamente habían hablado muy poco y no sabía casi nada de él. Quería que volvieran a hablar a la noche para poder conocerse un poco más, no le importaba si es que había mentido en el momento en que había dicho que la encontraba bonita, podría perdonarlo si es que seguían hablando. Solamente esperaba que a sus hermanos no se les ocurriera salir y arrastrarla con ellos para volver a conectarse y hablar con su nuevo amigo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera le prestó atención a la película que sus hermanos habían puesto, quería hablar con sus amigos del facebook a quienes comenzaba a considerar como sus únicos amigos verdaderos. Sí al menos la distancia no fuese tan grande, pensó, podrían verse todos los días.

**hola se que qued cortito y raro pero he estado muy ocupada :/ por fis diculpen y denle like a esta pagina lasvegasonfire?ref=ts&fref=ts me harían un gran favor 3. Gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
